cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Oracle Think Tank
"Oracle Think Tank" (オラクルシンクタンク Orakuru Shinku Tanku) is a clan from the nation of United Sanctuary. Oracle Think Tank is a corporation of individuals talented in magic that use their powers to predict the future. In the manga, the clan has been referred as "占術魔法団" (literally "Divination Magical Team"). Playstyle Oracle Think Tank's main focus is increasing the player's hand size in order to keep guarding the opponent's assaults until they run out of resources. They also manipulate the deck to some extent to have more control over which cards they draw and know when they'll Drive Check Triggers. Their keyword is Oracle, which activates when the player has 5 or more cards in hand. Oracle Think Tank relies less on brute force than other clans. Instead, they apply pressure by Drive Checking more triggers and restricting the opponent from Guarding with Grade 0 cards. Tsukuyomi relies on checking the top five cards of the Deck then returning them to the bottom in any order, by doing this enough times and never shuffling, the player can eventually stack the entire deck. The Witches activate their effects when they have no cards in their Soul. The Magus focus on guessing what's the top card of the deck, which they do by looking at it beforehand. The Battle Sisters draw power from their rear-guards and use a large amount of on-hit effects. Susanoo looks at the top two cards of the deck and decides which to add to their hand and send the other to the bottom of the deck to quality of their draws. Backgrounds What is Oracle Think Tank? It is a conglomerate which carries out counselling and economic forecast, using magical and scientific prediction methods such as prophecy magic, clairvoyance and fortune-telling. It is an information major, able to respond to requests from many niches, including even love divination and prediction of gambling results. It is centered around fortune tellers and spellcasters of humans and fairies. ---- What is Oracle Think Tank? (Card of the Day, 21st April 2016) It is a conglomerate which carries out counselling and economic forecast, using magical and scientific prediction methods such as prophecy magic, clairvoyance and fortune-telling. It is involved in all kinds of business related to information, ranging from love divination and great scale divination of the fate of nations. In order to counter industrial spies that try to steal their information, they pay efforts in training agents responsible for combat and security. With that know-how, it supports the nations from the rear, carrying out tasks like development of new armament for knightly orders and dispatching security guards and witch corps. Known/Notable Fighters *Misaki Tokura *Yuri Usui *Tsuneto Tado *Kumi Okazaki Sets containing Oracle Think Tank cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (13 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (7 cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (11 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (11 cards) *G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride (23 cards) *G Booster Set 5: Moonlit Dragonfang (20 cards) *G Booster Set 12: Dragon King's Awakening (?? cards) Extra Booster Sets: *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol. 1 (4 cards) *Extra Booster 3: Cavalry of Black Steel (4 cards) *Extra Booster 5: Celestial Valkyries (35 cards) *Extra Booster 7: Mystical Magus (35 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 4: Maiden Princess of the Cherry Blossoms (15 cards) Fighters Collection: *Fighters Collection 2013 (1 card) *Fighters Collection 2014 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2016 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2017 (3 cards) Revival Collection *Revival Collection Vol. 1 (1 card) Character Boosters: *G Character Booster 2: WE ARE!!! TRINITY DRAGON (31 cards) Monthly Bushiroad: *Monthly Bushiroad August Edition (3 cards) Shared Races *Angel *Battleroid *Elf *Ghost *High Beast *Human *Noble *Royal Beast *Sylph *Workeroid Archetypes/Sub-clans *Amaterasu *Battle Sisters *Magus *Susanoo *Witches *Tsukuyomi List of Oracle Think Tank cards Grade 0 *Aqua Witch, NeNe (Draw) (Human) *Assault Dive Eagle (Critical) (High Beast) *Battle Sister, Assam (Stand) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Chai (Heal) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Compote (Elf) *Battle Sister, Eclair (Elf) *Battle Sister, Ginger (Critical) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Muffin (Critical) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Tiramisu (Draw) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Waffle (Elf) *Bell-ringing Miko, Ouka (Stand) (Human) *Deity Spirit Loyalist, Ikutsu-hikone (Human) *Divine Sword, Kusanagi (Critical) (Noble) *Diviner, Sukunahikona (Heal) (Human) *Dream Eater (Draw) (High Beast) *Efficient Carp (Stand) (High Beast) *Emergency Alarmer (Stand) (Workeroid) *Godhawk, Ichibyoshi (High Beast) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Hahiki (Human) *Little Witch, LuLu (Human) *Lozenge Magus (Heal) (Elf) *Lozenge Magus Fine (Heal) (Elf) *Magical Calico (High Beast) *Medicinal Miko, Yakushiji (Heal) (Human) *Miracle Kid (Draw) (High Beast) *Nebula Witch, NoNo (Stand) (Human) *Oracle Guardian, Nike (Critical) (Battleroid) *Paisley Magus (Critical) (Human) *Psychic Bird (Critical) (High Beast) *Semilunar Magus (Human) *Solar Maiden, Uzume (Noble) *Sphere Magus (Heal) (Elf) *Supple Bamboo Princess, Kaguya (Noble) *Triangle Magus (Draw) (Human) *Victory Maker (Draw) (High Beast) *Windfall, Daikokuten (Draw) (Noble) Grade 1 *Able Neil (Ghost) *Arbitrator, Ame-no-Sagiri (Noble) *Astrologer, Miss Haze (Ghost) *Battle Maiden, Sayorihime (Noble) *Battle Sister, Candy (Elf ) *Battle Sister, Chocolat (Elf) *Battle Sister, Cocoa (Elf) *Battle Sister, Cream (Elf) *Battle Sister, Lemonade (Elf) *Battle Sister, Lollipop (Human) *Battle Sister, Maple (Elf) *Battle Sister, Omelet (Human) *Battle Sister, Rusk (Elf) *Battle Sister, Syrup (Elf) *Battle Sister, Taffy (Elf) *Battle Sister, Vanilla (Elf) *Beamshower Turtle (High Beast) *Circle Magus (Human) *Cone Magus (Human) *Crescent Magus (Human) *Dark Cat (High Beast) *Deity Spirit Loyalist, Kumano-kusubi (Human) *Divine Sword, Ame-no-Murakumo (Noble) *Diviner, Kuebiko (Human) *Emerald Witch, LaLa (Human) *Flourishing Trade, Ebisu (Human) *Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi (Noble) *Higher Deity Protecting Official, Amatsu-hikone (Human) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Sumiyoshi (Human) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Tsunagai (Human) *Luck Bird (High Beast) *Machine-gun Talk, Ryan (Ghost) *Moonsault Swallow (High Beast) *Octagon Magus (Human) *One Who Gazes at the Truth (Human) *Oracle Guardian, Blue Eye (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Gemini (Battleroid) *Petal Fairy (Sylph) *Precious Ophidian (High Beast) *Ripis Magus (Human) *Sympathy Miko, Nazuna (Human) *Tankman Mode Morningstar (Battleroid) *Tetra Magus (Human) *Virtuoso Housekeeper (Angel) *Weather Forecaster, Miss Mist (Ghost) *Weather Girl, Milk (Sylph) *White Hare of Inaba (High Beast) Grade 2 *Advantage Miko, Nanase (Human) *Apprentice Weather Girl, Smoothie (Sylph) *Battle Deity, Susanoo (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime (Noble) *Battle Sister, Berrymousse (Elf) *Battle Sister, Caramel (Elf) *Battle Sister, Cocotte (Elf) *Battle Sister, Crepe (Elf) *Battle Sister, Glace (Human) *Battle Sister, Macaron (Elf) *Battle Sister, Marshmallow (Elf) *Battle Sister, Mocha (Human) *Battle Sister, Pannacotta (Elf) *Battle Sister, Pudding (Elf) *Battle Sister, Tarte (Elf) *Blue Scale Deer (High Beast) *Briolette Magus (Human) *Cuore Magus (Human) *Deity Spirit Loyalist, Ame-no-oshiho (Human) *Diviner, Kuroikazuchi (Human) *Diviner, Shinatsuhiko (Human) *Elite Heath (Ghost) *Faithful Angel (Angel) *Foredoom Miko, Sachi (Human) *Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi (Noble) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Akagi (Human) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Asuha (Human) *Maiden of Libra (Angel) *Obligate Robin (Ghost) *Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night (Human) *Oracle Agent, Royce (Human) *Oracle Guardian, Red Eye (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Shisa (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Sphinx (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (Battleroid) *Promise Daughter (Human) *Rhombus Magus (Human) *Rigid Crane (High Beast) *Rock Witch, GaGa (Human) *Security Guardian (Battleroid) *Shrewd Concierge (Angel) *Silent Tom (Ghost) *Stellar Magus (Human) *Sword Dancer Angel (Angel) *Tankman Mode Beamcannon (Battleroid) *Tankman Mode Interrupt (Battleroid) *Weather Girl, Ramune (Sylph) Grade 3 *Battle Sister, Cookie (Elf) *Battle Sister, Fromage (Elf) *Battle Sister, Gelee (Elf) *Battle Sister, Madeleine (Elf) *Battle Sister, Mille-feuille (Elf) *Battle Sister, Monaka (Elf) *Battle Sister, Parfait (Elf) *Battle Sister, Souffle (Elf) *CEO Amaterasu (Noble) *Cylindre Magus (Human) *Evil-eye Princess, Euryale (Noble) *Fighting Strike Sword Deity, Toyokuninushi (Noble) *Flip Croony (Ghost) *Floral Magus (Human) *Gentle Jimm (Ghost) *Goddess of Astrology, Yasaka (Noble) *Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya (Noble) *Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi (Noble) *Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu (Noble) *Goddess of the Treasured Mirror, Ohirume (Noble) *Hexagonal Magus (Human) *Imperial Daughter (Human) *Lady Imperial (Human) (Manga Only) *Meteor Break Wizard (Human) *Omniscience Madonna (Workeroid) *Oracle Guardian, Apollon (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Hermes (Battleroid) (Anime Only) *Pentagonal Magus (Human) *Ring Magus (Human) *Rose Red Witch, CooCoo (Human) *Scarlet Witch, CoCo (Human) *Secretary Angel (Angel) *Sky Witch, NaNa (Human) *Spiritual Sword of Rough Deity, Susanoo (Noble) *Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo (Noble) Grade 4 *Chief Deity of the Heavens, Amaterasu (Stride) (Noble) *Dragon Destroyer Battle Deity, Kamususanoo (Stride) (Noble) *Excite Battle Sister, Gelato (Stride) (Elf) *Excite Battle Sister, Miroir (Stride) (Elf) *Floral Witch Master, MiMi (Stride) (Human) *Goddess of Still Water, Ichikishima (Stride) (Noble) *Lord of Guidance, Wakahirume (Stride) (Noble) *Moon Deity Who Governs Night, Tsukuyomi (Stride) (Noble) *One Who Views the Planet, Globe Magus (Stride) (Elf) *Persevering One, Lozenge Magus Apex (G Guard) (Elf) *Raincloud-calling Nine-headed Dragon King (Stride) (Cosmo Dragon) *Soaring Auspicious Beast, Kirin (Stride) (Royal Beast) *Spiritual Deity of Benevolence, Ame-no-sagume (Stride) (Noble) *State Affair Subjugation Deity, Kamususanoo (Stride) (Noble) *Sun of Eternity, Amaterasu (G Guard) (Noble) *Sunrise-on-high Godhawk, Ichibyoshi (G Guard) (Royal Beast) *Sword Deity of the Thunder Break, Takemikazuchi (Stride) (Noble) Trivia *Most of the units are based on the deities and mythical creatures from Japan with some from Greece (e.g. Euryale, one of the three Gorgon sisters; Sphinx, the riddling guardian of the Greek city, Thebes; Apollo, the Greek god of the light and the arts; and Nike, the Winged Goddess of Victory; etc.). *There are Battleroids designed after famous statues; Oracle Guardian, Nike was designed after The Winged Victory of Samothrace, and Oracle Guardian, Wiseman was designed after The Thinker. *Oracle Think Tank is one of 13 clans which does not have at least one Яeverse unit. Category:Oracle Think Tank